1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus directed to improving the handling and riding of horses, and more particularly to a unique connector device adapted for use with split reins. The invention described mitigates the undesirable practice of knotting the two (split) reins together to keep them from falling to the ground, thereby providing an advantage in the management of split reins during application.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
A great amount of attention and creative effort has been expended over the years for the purpose of providing improved methods and apparatus for controlling horse handling and performance during the wide range of activities horses and riders engage in. These efforts have produced a myriad of devices and techniques, all of which contribute in some degree to improved performance from rider and horse.
There are two basic styles of Western reins: split reins which are two separate reins, and the romal rein, which is one continuous rein forming a loop. Many horse-riders who use split reins have some concern with managing each rein during application in order to avoid one or both of the reins from falling to the ground. Most horse-riders who use split reins will tie a simple overhand knot by laying both reins side by side and making a loop that feeds both ends back to just past where the hand grip would be. For many horse-riders, tying a knot in the reins as described is undesirable. The knot is not only unsightly, but also requires the additional step of later untying the reins during use. In addition, tying the reins as described often leaves creases, especially when the reins are newer or stiffer and may therefore not tie very easily without the need for additional oiling and breaking in.
In view of the foregoing, there is still a need for an effective alternative to the practice of riding horseback using split reins. In particular, there is a need for an alternative to the practice of knotting the split reins. The present invention is intended to address this general concern.